Utakata Hanabi
by m0m0-hImE
Summary: SUMMARY: He's like the ephemeral fireworks. He lights up her whole life. But their meetings are always short-lived just like how ephemeral fireworks are, because he always has to leave for his journey of redemption. She understands. After all, their love…will always be eternal and unbreakable. (Set after Chapter 699) SASUSAKU


**Utakata Hanabi**

**SUMMARY:** _He's like the ephemeral fireworks. He lights up her whole life. But their meetings are always short-lived just like how ephemeral fireworks are, because he always has to leave for his journey of redemption. She understands. After all, their love…will always be eternal and unbreakable. __**SASUSAKU**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own any of Naruto characters. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>Utakata Hanabi<strong>

_(Ephemeral Fireworks)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura looked around the bustling streets of Konoha on her way home from the grocery store. Ever since the war had ended, it has been really peaceful in Konoha. But now, it's quite noisy and lively because of the summer festival and fireworks show tonight. Sakura looked upwards to look at the stone monument where the current and previous hokages' face are carved. She smiled. Oh, how she like peace.

"Hey, forehead!" a female voice interrupted her thoughts. Sakura turned around to see her rival-slash-bestfriend. She's the only one who calls her that.

"What, Ino-pig?" Sakura retorted back.  
>"What are you day-dreaming about? If you might have forgotten, we're going to the onsen before going to the festival." Ino said as she placed her hands on her hips.<p>

"I know, I know… I've never forgotten about that. My memory isn't that scarce, you know." Sakura said

"Then what are you doing?! Hurry up and get ready! Don't daydream in a middle of a bustling street!" Ino yelled in a commanding voice. Sakura merely snorted. _"Says who, whose voice is louder a boar."_  
>"Yeah, yeah. I'm going now. Bye, Ino." Sakura said as she waved her hand at Ino lazily and turned back to continue her way towards her home.<p>

"Sakura, wait! Did you know where Sai is?" Ino asked.

"Why would I know? If there's someone who knows better where he is, it should be you. You're practically stalking him every day. That's so creepy, Ino-pig." Sakura teased making Ino blush in embarassment.

"I'm not stalking him, forehead!" Ino hissed. Sakura merely laughed at the blonde.  
>"Yeah, right. Bye, Ino. See you later!" Sakura said as she walked away from her. While walking, her happy smile turned into something akin to a longing and sad smile.<p>

"_I wonder if he will come…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere far away, a hooded man is walking down on the bustling streets of a small village. They're also preparing for their own little festival tonight. The man stopped by to a food stall to buy some food and drinks when something caught his eye on a nearby store. A necklace with a small cherry blossom pendant. He stared at it for a little longer before looking away. When he finally got what he was buying, he started to walked away.

"Hey, young man! You forgot your change!" the food stall vendor called out. The hooded man glanced back for awhile.

"Keep it." But before he turned around to keep moving forward, he stole a glance on the necklace once again. He quickly turned around and started to walk away only to stopped abruptly.

_There's a summer festival and fireworks display here on Friday night, I hope you could stop by for awhile to join us._

He received that message 3 days ago. She knew I can't come. She knew why I can't. But…but why those words kept on appearing on his mind ever since he got that message. He sighed exasperatedly. _"Am I…Am I seriously considering it?"_ he thought.

"_I'll see you soon when I'm back…"_

The man clenched his fist and quickly turned around and walked back to go to that store. The food stall vendor saw him, wondering if he had changed his mind and decided to get back his change. But the hooded man just walked passed his store and walked straight to the store next to it.

He stared at the necklace with his onyx eyes. The store owner noticed him staring at the item.

"Hello, young man. Do you want that necklace?" the store owner asked with a smile.

"….."

"It's very rare to find. Is it for a special someone? What is her name?"

"…Sakura." The man blurted out without him noticing while he is still staring at the necklace as if contemplating if he should get it or not. The store owner's smile widened.

"Perfect! I'll give you a discount since the name of this flower is the same as your girl's namesake!" the store owner beamed. If it wasn't because of his hood, the store owner might have seen the red tint on the man's cheeks. The hooded man cleared his throat to wash away his embarrassment.

"S-She's…not my girl. Anyway, I'm getting this." The store owner just gave him a knowing grin. _"Such a shy man…"_ he thought.

"Alright! This necklace comes with these two red hairpins as free items."

"Hn." The store owner went inside to wrap the necklace and hairpins prettily. Once done, he gave the wrapped gift to the hooded man. He grabbed it and carefully put it inside his bag.

"Here. Keep the change." The man said as he gave the payment to the store owner and quickly exited the store

"Good luck, young man!" the store owner called out from behind him. He chose to ignore him continued his way to a certain destination.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ah, that was so refreshing…"_ Sakura thought as she stretched her arms out. Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata decided to stop by to a nearby onsen before going to the festival. Sakura, wearing her red kimono with pink flower designs, is now walking around the crowded street where the festival is being held at, together with the girls. There are many stalls around and everyone is enjoying their time so far with their loved ones. She smiled but then it turned into a sad one. She started walking away but she stopped abruptly when she heard by Ino's voice.

"Hey, Sakura! Where are you going? The fireworks will start soon!" Ino called out.

"I'll just have to go somewhere! I'll be back!" Sakura replied back as she went to a certain place.

.

.

.

.

.

Once she arrived to her destination, she slowly walk towards _that_.

The bench.

The bench near the gates of Konoha.

The bench where she confessed her unwavering love for Sasuke… where they parted ways before…

Sakura sat at the bench and looked up at the sky. _"It was just like that time…"_ Sakura though sadly. She leaned backwards and rested her back on the bench while staring at the crescent moon.

"Ah, the fireworks display is going to start soon." Sakura said to herself thoughtfully. _"Looks like he's really not going to come anyway. I should have known…"_ her eyes stared at the moon with sadness and longing.

"What are doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be on the festival and enjoying yourselves?" a familiar masculine voice came on her right distracting her from her thoughts. _"Could it be…?" _Sakura snapped her head towards the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. The sight of the man she loves.

"Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed in surprise and happiness as she stood up from the bench.

"Hn. " Sasuke just grunted. "Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun! It's… It's really you… You came…" Sakura said in a soft voice, her tears threatening to come out of her eyes due to happiness of seeing her beloved.

"Hn." Sakura also noticed that Sasuke is currently wearing the yukata that she gave him as a present on his birthday last year. It's a pale blue in color with flame-like designs, and a blue haori with the Uchiha symbols on the front.

"You… You wore it…" Sakura whispered as her eyes soften at the realization. Sasuke wore her gift.

"Hn. So annoying." Sasuke said as he looked away in embarrassment with a little red tint on his cheeks. Sakura giggled and then it turned into laugh. Their moment was interrupted when the fireworks display started.

"Ah! It has started! Look, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke just smirked at her childish behavior and the way her eyes seem to shine because of the different lights coming from fireworks and also because of the happiness. Sasuke's eyes soften at the sight. He also noted the way her hair fall over her eyes and they way she tucks them behind her ear. He reached his right hand on his bag and pulled out the gift he bought earlier.

"Here." Sasuke said as he quickly shoved the wrapped gift on Sakura's hands, startling her.

"E-Eh? What….what is this?"

"You're so annoying. Just open it." Sakura stole a glance at him before carefully unwraps the gift. Sakura's eyes widened. There in her hands are a necklace with a cherry blossom pendant and two red hairpins. She glances up towards Sasuke with a blush on her face.

"Are…these for me?" Sakura asked shyly but with a hint of joy and surprise in her voice. Sasuke looked away blushing slightly.

"Hn. Who else?" Sakura smiled and giggled at Sasuke's behavior. She picked up the two hair pins and pinned her side swept bangs with them. She then proceeded to wear the necklace that Sasuke gave her. Once she was done putting the necklace, she looked down and held the pendant between her fingers.

"It's so beautiful… Thank you, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said softly as she looked up to him with those soft and loving green eyes. Sasuke's eyes soften as well and gave her a gentle smile as he looked back at her.

Gathering up some courage and feeling bold at the moment, Sakura stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke was startled at first at the sudden bold move and stood frozen on the spot. But when Sakura started to pull away, he wrapped his right arm on her waist and pulled her flushed to him. Sakura gasped in surprised, but then, Sasuke kissed her. Sakura's eyes widened for awhile before she closed her eyes, with tears of joy escaping her eyes. Kissing him back, she poured all of happiness and love for him as Sasuke does the same. They stood there, on the place where they had let hearts out in the past and even that night, wrapped on each other's arms under the bright lights of the fireworks in the sky with the crescent moon as the witness of their love.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I will always love you."_

"_Thank you." …__**Wait for me. I love you. **_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_End._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was inspired by the new official art of Sasuke and Sakura wearing a kimono and yukata… I just added Sakura's necklace with cherry blossom pendant and her two red hairpins. Let's just wish that Kishi would also write a [love] story about Sasuke and Sakura.. <strong>__**  
>Anyway, I hope you'll like it even if it was kinda rushed… XD<br>(And I was listening to the song, "Utakata Hanabi" while writing this... lol XD )**_

_**~ m0m0-hImE**_


End file.
